There You'll Be
by shane.mc
Summary: songfic. a prequel to Making It Up. oneshot.


"Yoruichi"

"Hmm?" the said person looked up from her dinner.

"Nothing" 'I can't tell her yet, not now'

"What's up Soi? You look troubled. Something happened at work?" Yoruichi reached over and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Nah, it's nothing. Work's fine" reassured Soi Fon with a forced smile on her face.

They continued their dinner in silence.

"Alright, I'm done with food. Need my help with the washing up?"

Soi Fon stared at Yoruichi, "since when do you do that?"

"Just being polite you know," teased the dark-skinned woman. "I'll be out front watching the tele. Yell if you need anything."

Soi Fon stood up from her seat and gathered up the plates, her mind running at ten miles per second. 'How do I break it to her? She can hardly take care of herself. Plus, it did rip her heart out.'

Soi Fon placed the dishes in the dishwasher and hit the on button. She was so deep in thought that she never realized Yoruichi had crept up behind her until she felt her arms wrapping her waist. Soi Fon stiffened a little before relaxing into the embrace.

"Yoruichi" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

'It's now or never' "I have to go to China for a while."

"That's what's troubling you? You fly all the time. How long will you be gone for?"

"The thing is, I have been asked to head the branch office there for a while at least until things settle down."

"You're avoiding the question. How long will you be gone for?"

"At least a year. Maybe two" answered Soi Fon in a small voice.

'At least a year?!' Yoruichi could feel her heart breaking.

"When do you have to leave?"

"In a month's time"

"That's it. I am going with you. Like all your other trips."

"No you can't. You have to stay here. What good can a company do if its CEO is always not around? You're the heir to the Shihouin Coporation. You are responsible for the livelihood of so many people. Yoruichi, please stay. For me."

"But it's a year. That's 365 days and god alone knows how many hours without you. I can't. I can't stay here all alone."

"You can always go to Urahara's. He always kept a room for you. I told him to check up on you occasionally when I'm gone. Don't just work and work and work. Remember to eat as well. You're not superwoman. Even superwoman needs to eat."

"Who's going to remind to eat when you're not around?"

"Urahara will. He promised me. I'll kick his ass when I return if he didn't do a good job of looking after you."

--One month later--

"Are you all packed?"

"Yup"

A loud blare of the car horn saved them from being too emotional.

"That has to be Kisuke. He's as impatient as always"

Grabbing Soi Fon's luggage with one hand and opening the door with the other, Yoruichi and Soi Fon made their way down to the car.

The journey from the apartment to the airport was silent. Urahara could see how torn up the both of them are over this trip. One year is a long time after all. Both are deep in thought. Now that they are about to be separated for a year, it is difficult for them to not look back on the happy times they had before.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life_

The car came to a stop and Urahara went to retrieve the luggage. The trio made their way into the departure hall. Sensing that they need time alone, he excused himself after wishing Soi Fon luck with her new position.

The two stood in front of each other, only centimeters away. 'Soon, it will thousand of miles apart' they both thought.

Mustering a smile, Yoruichi hugged Soi Fon hard.

"Take care of yourself okay little bee? Don't spend all your rest time cleaning up the apartment. It's okay for it to be in a mess once in a while. Your rest is more important."

"I will. Promise me something"

"Anything"

"Pick me up when I return okay?"

"Do you even need to ask? You better send me your flight schedule as soon as you get it. You have to go in. It's the last call."

Giving Soi Fon one last kiss, Yoruichi pushed her towards the gate.

"Don't look back" she whispered. "I can't promise that I'll let you go if you do."

"I won't" Soi Fon could feel her heart breaking already.

Despite her promise, Soi Fon looked back after walking through the gate.

_When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

On board the plane. Tears began to fall freely into Soi Fon's lap.

--6 hours later--

Soi Fon open the door to an empty apartment that will be her home for the year. The place was clean and sparsely decorated. Feeling really worn out from the plane ride, she fell into bed without changing out of her clothes.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

--Later that night--

After a refreshing shower, Soi Fon donned her casual clothes and decided to explore the neighborhood. Passing by the supermarket, she bought her usual groceries and was about to reach for a packet of milk when she stopped herself in time. Pain coursed through her veins when she remembered that Yoruichi would not be home to sift through the stuff she bought to look for her milk. Milk always reminds her of Yoruichi. It was Yoruichi that forced her to get over her dislike and phobia for milk. She smiled as she remembered how insistent Yoruichi was about her trying milk, which she proclaimed to be the greatest drink ever.

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

She places the milk back to its shelf and proceeded to pay for her purchases, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

--Somewhere during the year after a particularly hard day of work--

"What kind of assistant adds on to my workload instead of lightening it? Damn that Oomadea. It's all his fault that I have to stay so late" grumbled Soi Fon as she searched her bag for her keys. "Finally" she fished her key from her bag and let herself into the apartment. 'This place feels so…'

--Thousands of miles away with Yoruichi--

'..empty' She sighed. It's a wonder that after so many months she still couldn't get used to coming back to an empty apartment. How she missed Soi Fon. Even though they often write and have video conferences, nothing beats having Soi Fon standing in front of her right now telling her to have dinner.

"Dinner time" called a sing-song voice from the kitchen. "Yoruichi-san, you have to eat. I don't want Soi Fon to come back and kick my ass when she realized that you're not eating."

"I have no appetite Kisuke"

"That's what you said the last round, and the time before that. Now eat before she have my head when she returns."

Urahara left after washing up. "Are you sure you don't need me to tidy up the house for you?" he asked before leaving.

"Nope, it's okay. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while."

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

As she got ready for bed, she took a long look at the photograph she have on the nightstand. "I miss you," she murmured.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

_

* * *

_

AN: my first songfic. song: There You'll Be by Faith Hill. pls r&r. tks.

shane.mc


End file.
